Brotherly love
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Naruto fell ill and now Haku's trying to save him, but can he beat the odds, or the big three headed snake. Secrule to Surpris!
1. Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi in later chaptors. (I am hooked)  
  
Pairings: Narusasu.  
  
Naruto and Haku slept suondly on the cuoch. It had been three years since Haku and Zabuza had come to live in the hidden leaf village. Zabuza and Kakashi walked in and saw them. They walked by quietly and entered the kitchon. "So when are you going to tell them?" Kakashi asked his yuonger brother.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm worried that they might feel threatoned by the new presonce." Zabuza said getting down supplies to make supper.  
  
"Zabuza, they'll be fine. They'll find out sooner or later anyway, it's better if you tell them." Kakashi said. Zabuza thuoght abught it as he made supper, then nodded at last as he put supper on the table and went to get Naruto and Haku. As soon as they started eating Zabuza looked at his sons.  
  
"Naruto, Haku, there's somting I want to talk abuoght." Zabuza said, Naruto looked up weakly, Haku just kept eating but Zabuza knew he was listoning. "How wuold you two feel abuoght having a step-mother?"  
  
"Depends on who." Naruto said going back to his food but still listoning.  
  
"A lady I've been seeing for a little over a year now. I'm sure you'll like her. I shuold have said something before, we're geting married in a week." Zabuza said. Haku nearly choaked on the muothfull of spegety he had just swalowed and Naruto dropped his fork and just stared at Zabuza.  
  
"Married? You defenetly shuold have said something, our families fine like it is. Why bring in someone new?" Haku asked outraged. Naruto looked at Haku, pailer then usual.  
  
"Haku, try to understand, I love this woman." Zabuza said gently, startled by his yuonger sons outbreak.  
  
"Who is it?" Haku asked, he was practicly yelling now.  
  
"Her name is Kim, she's a wonderfull woman. She's coming over later tonight so you can meet her." Zabuza said, the rest of the meal was eaten in silence and as soon as they were done the plates were cleared and they got ready for there company. Haku and Naruto climbed the stares to there room and staied there for an hour until the heard a knock on the door.  
  
"That must be her." Haku said angraly. He looked at the bed where Naruto had fallen asleep, then at the cloak. "8:00, he cuoldn't even stay awake this late tonight." Haku looked back at his brother sadly, he knew what was happening, Naruto's condition was getting worse. Zabuza called for the boys to go down and meet there future step-mother. Haku walked over to wake Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Wake up, we have to go down now." Haku said gently, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Haku.  
  
"I'm to tired, I don't think I can get up." Naruto whispered gently, his eyes were only half open.  
  
"We have to go down, she's here." Haku said pulling gently on Naruto's hand.  
  
"Haku, please, I don't feel so good." Naruto said, Haku gently put the back of his hand on Naruto's forhead and gasped pulling back quikly.  
  
"Naruto, you're getting worse. I'll be right back." Haku said urgently and ran down the stares. "Dad, it's Naruto, he's getting worse. "Haku said guikly before running to get a wet washcloth with cold water.  
  
"Naruto!" Zabuza said before he and Kim ran up to see him. "Naruto! Wake up please." Zabuza gently lefted the boy into his lap and held his head against his chest, stroking his hair. Haku hurried in and held the wet washcloth against Naruto's forhead to help the fever.  
  
"Keep this against his forhead, I'll get some herbs to make the medicin he needs." Haku said and hurried out the door as soon as Zabuza took the cloth. 'Please be okey brother.' Haku thuoght as he picked the herbs he needed to make the medicin. He hurried back and grabbed a bowl on his way to Naruto's room, but no one was there. Haku fuond a note on the bed: 'Haku, he's gotten to bad, took him to the hospital. Zabuza' Haku read over the note three times befor growling angraly and hurrying to the hospital, bowl and herbs left behind. When he got there he asked one of the doctors where Naruto was and the doctor said that he was in cridical condetion, there wasn't much they cuold do and his chanches for survival were very slim. Haku ran to the window outside Naruto's room and looked in. Naruto was hooked up to some machiens, a heart moniter and he had a air mask over his muoth and nose keeping his breaath even and constant.The heart monitor showed that his heartbeat was slow but uneven, he was dieing and there was nothing anyone cuold do abuoght it.  
  
"Poor kid, he had his whole life in front of him." A man said beside Haku. The man had long silver hair and eyes to match. Haku didn't know him. "Do you think the beeries wuold help him?" The man turned to his companun, a slightly shorter woman with sky-blue eyes and red hair.  
  
"No doubt, they are called meical beeries, but who cuold we get them, they are out of our reach?" The woman said, she suddenly looked down as if notacing Haku for the first time. "Well, are you a friend of Naruto's?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his brother." Haku replied carefully, they suonded like they had sanity problums.  
  
"You look abuoght small eangho, but sending a child wuold be crazy." The man said.  
  
"He's the only one who can make the juony, if he is related to the great Naruto, then surely he can get past the beast." The woman said then turned back to Haku. "We know of a way you can help your brother, it will be dangerus, but it's the only way, what do you say?"  
  
"I don't care how dangerus it is as long as I can help Naruto." Haku said and the two led him to a house. "What kind of beast is in the way?" Haku asked.  
  
"A large three headed snake that lives in the vally where the beeries grow." The man said looking at Haku. The yuong ninja gulped but remembered his brother and nodded ready to set off.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Now that is loyalty, Haku is willing to risk his life for his brother's sake. The qruston is: will he make it back or be eaten by the three headed snake?  
  
6 KB! 


	2. Berries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi in later chaptors. (I am hooked)  
  
Pairings: Narusasu.  
  
Haku packed his bag and straped a sword to his left side. He started to the door but was stopped by Sasuke. "Get out of my way Sasuke, you remember our last fight." Haku said pulling out a Senbon (Needle).  
  
"Haku, I can't let you leave the village alone." Sasuke said, holding out a paper. It was a slip that showed Haku had the Hokage's permission to leave as long as he wasn't alone, Haku nodded and walked past Sasuke, the older ninja fallowed. The two soon reached the village entrance and showed the gaurds there permision slip. The gaurds nodded and let them pass. Haku led the way into the forest where they met the two that had told Haku of the berries.  
  
"Good to see you made it." The man said looking at the two.  
  
"I don't beleive my eyes, Sasuke has come as well." The woman said.  
  
"I cuoldn't leave without another ninja." Haku explained the two nodded in understanding and started leading them away.  
  
"Hold it, before we leave I want to know the facts, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"There is a mountain abuoght three days away, half way up the muontain is a cave that leads to the center. In the center of the mountian is a vally where a seicile berry grows in false sunlight. The berries are gaurded by a large, three-headed, snake.The snake is why our village's yuoth has not already retreaved the berries for the great Naruto. We beleived that someone from the leaf village can get the berries, but most of the villagers seem to hate the boy. Lily told us that Naruto had a powerful ally in the village but we had lost hope until we saw Haku. He cared so much for Naruto that we knew he was the one." The man said  
  
"So in other words, you expect us to fight a gient three headed snake." Sasuke said, the man nodded. "Come on Haku, we're going back to the village."  
  
"You can go, but I'm going to fight that snake and save my brother." Haku said and left with the two strangers.  
  
"Fine, I'll watch Naruto until you get back, if you get back." Sasuke said to himself and went back to the village. Haku and the two strangers traviled in peace until the sunset, then they made camp. As Haku was abuoght to fall asleep he heard the two talking.  
  
"Are you sure he can get past the snake love? Only Naruto's fox has ever done it before, and that was hundreds of years ago." The man said.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Naruto neads those berries to live. They'll also help him gain complet control over Kyubi's powers. You know what Lily said, if Naruto dies so will his older brother." The woman said, Haku lisiond in silence. Then the man and woman fell asleep. The next morning the trio took off after a qrick breakfast and soon fuond themselves under attack. Bandits came from all aruond and surrounded them. Haku fuoght as best he cuold but the bandits were to strong, and there were to many. The three were soon on the gruond abuoght to be killed when a white fox with nine tails and sky-blue eyes appeared. The bandits saw this beast and ran, then the fox used it's power to heal the three fallen.  
  
"I've never seen a white fox before." Haku said.  
  
"It's from our village, it came to help." The man said, Haku nodded and stood up, despret to help Naruto. The gruop now consiting of four, walked thruogh the forest peacefully once more and made camp at night. Again Haku stayed up and listond to the others talk.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Snow, but you can not fight the snake, only one of Naruto's family can." The woman said.  
  
"We must think of a plan, I feel Naruto's life force slipping away. We may not get back in time." the man said.  
  
"We will have to be qrick, once we get the berries we will not nead stealth, we can get horses to go back." the woman said, the maan agread and they went to sleep. The next day they arrived at the muontain and started climbing. The were very agial and made it half way up in a matter of minnuts. Haku fuond the cave and crawled in, he just fit. When he got threw he looked up and saw six beady eyes looking at him. The snake was big eaogph to srawlow two hump-back whales whole and still have plenty of room left. It looked at Haku with all three heads then attacked.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
*Hiding behind chair* Next time I'm gonna make sure I'm not afraid of the monster I use. How will Haku survive, I'll let you know when I figure it out. 


	3. Home again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. (I am hooked)  
  
Pairings: Narusasu.  
  
The snake attacked Haku, the left head bit at him but he jumpped to the right. Then the right head got him in it's mouth, Haku tried his Senbon but they didn't penitrate the snakes tough skin. Haku tried to think but the snakes poisin was starting to take effect. Haku fainted, a singel tear slid down his cheeks as he thought of Naruto, his last thought. "Haku, you can still win, wake up. The sword can get through it's skin, use that." A voice said in the back of Hauk's mind. Haku struggled to regain conchesnes and grabbed his sword, he swung it with his free hand ans cut off the snakes right head, then he fell to the ground and dodged the middle head's attack. He qrikly cut off the middle head and then the left, as soon as the snake was dead he walked over to a patch of plants and started picking them hoping they were the right ones, as soon as he had his pack full he crawled out of the cave and hurried to the man and woman. The fox had left and the two had two horses waiting.  
  
"Please, are these the right plants?" Haku asked, the man nodded and help him onto a horse, the he climbed on behind him. Haku tried to stay awake as they set off but soon fell unconcise, the man saught him and they hurried back. As soon as the reached the leaf village hospital they gave the herbs to the nurse caring for Naruto, she understood and made the medication with them, then she gave it to Naruto and turned to Haku.  
  
"We gave him some medication on the way here." The woman said as the man put Haku down next to Naruto, Haku soon woke up and looked around, then he saw Naruto and Sasuke. Haku had been moved to a chair on the other side of the room and the grown ups had left the room, Saasuke was just stairing at Naruto, then he suddenly leaned down and kissed Naruto gently on the lips.  
  
"You better be okey Naruto, I already attempted suicide when you left three years ago, I swear if you die I will fallow you." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto again and and laying down to sleep with his head on Naruto's chest, Naruto suddenly moved and sat up, he looked down and saw Sasuke, then blushed deeply. "Naruto, how do you feel now?"  
  
"A lot better, especily after that kiss." Naruto said catching Sasuke off gaurd as he pulled his old rivle into a passonit kiss, Haku just slipped out the door to give them some privicy.  
  
The end.  
  
Sorry abought the short chapter. 


End file.
